so for now lets get away
by enaimer
Summary: Dengan sepatu yang saling terikat, kita akan menyusuri jagat. (—sayangnya sepatumu tidak bertali). {america/belarus—au, drabble}


**so for now lets get away** **.**

 **hetalia axis powers** by **hidekaz himaruya**

 **ratings / warnings.** K+ / au, kinda plotless, semi-baku

 **summary.** Dengan sepatu yang saling terikat, kita akan menyusuri jagat. (—sayangnya sepatumu tidak bertali).

.

* * *

Jam dua siang, Natalya terduduk di sebuah bangku pinggir jalan, memandang langit, hingga—

"Nat!"

Ah, sepertinya ia tidak akan bosan lagi. Natalya hanya memandang sumber suara. Alfred Jones.

"Ehe, kok sendirian? Mana kakakmu?" Alfred memposisikan diri di depan si gadis berhelai perak, membuatnya mendongak dan melindungi matanya dari matahari terik siang bolong.

"Ivan atau Katyusha?" balas Natalya, agak dingin.

Alfred, masih dengan senyuman lebar, "dua-duanya kalau begitu."

Natalya mendengus kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, terlalu panas. "Katyusha di hotel, kalau Ivan aku tidak tahu."

"Oh! Pantas saja Matthew _ngotot_ sekali tidak ingin jalan-jalan. Ternyata, haha!"

Natalya tidak membalas, melirik ke arah lain sementara Alfred mendudukkan diri di sisi lain bangku. "Kau sendiri mau kemana? Siang panas tanpa kerjaan begini pasti cukup membosankan buatmu."

"Hahaha! Tahu saja, Nat!" Alfred tertawa lebar, "aku menemanimu saja, deh. Pasti kau tidak ada tujuan juga—jadi aku menyarankan McDonalds, mau?"

Natalya hanya memandangnya dari sudut mata.

"Oh, oke. Burger King?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban, Alfred melanjutkan. "Hmm, beli oleh-oleh? Baju? Pakaian dalam—aduh!" Natalya menendang tungkainya. "Oke, oke, Cantik. Kau mau kemana? Akan kutemani."

"Aku mau duduk saja." Natalya melupakan panggilan Alfred untuknya barusan.

Terdengar pekikan kecil dari laki-laki di sebelahnya, "oh, Nat! Kau sedang liburan! Siapa yang tahu kau tidak akan bisa berlibur seperti ini lagi, kan?"

"Liburanku, terserah padaku." Ia pikir, orang di sebelahnya entah selalu menyulitkan atau terlalu memudahkan, hampir tidak ada bedanya.

Alfred menghela napas, " _alright, then._ Kalau kau hanya ingin duduk, bagaimana kalau kita naik bus dan berkeliling kota ini?"

Natalya berpikir sejenak, tidak ada salahnya juga. "Boleh."

"Wow, kalau begitu, ayo!"

Dan Natalya sudah terseret menuju halte dekat situ.

.

Natalya tidak terkejut, meskipun bus cukup ramai—untungnya dia dapat tempat duduk, di kursi paling belakang—Alfred tetap menjadi pusat perhatian.

Lelaki itu berdiri dekat kursi Natalya, berpegangan pada tiang, sambil melihat-lihat keluar jendela. Dan benar saja, orang-orang di sekitar mereka memandangjnya. Oh, ayolah. Tidak setiap hari mereka bertemu dengan seorang turis _ganteng_ di bus kota.

Natalya mendengus dan melirik ke atas, Alfred tidak memandangi jendela lagi rupanya. Alfred memandangi diri _nya_. _Oh_. Ia pun segera memalingkan wajah.

Sekitar tiga halte kemudian, setengah dari penumpang sudah turun, dan Alfred duduk bersebelahan dengan Natalya. Tidak mengobrol; yang satu menonton acara berita di TV, yang satu lagi melamun ke luar jendela—Natalya anti menonton berita, tidak sudi diracuni berbagai propaganda, katanya.

Dan jemari mereka bertautan.

"Hey, Nat, aku suka lagu ini, dengarkan!" katanya, satu jarinya menunjuk atas.

Alis Natalya mengernyit, kemudian naik seolah berhasil mencocokan pikirannya dengan apa yang dimaksud laki-laki disebelahnya.

 _Reff_ dari lagu Roman Holiday terdengar dari _speaker._

Natalya tahu lagu yang dibawakan penyanyi bernama Halsey itu, tapi ia lebih suka yang sedikit 'meledak'. Lagu-lagu dari band Bring Me The Horizon, misalnya.

Natalya mendengarkan Alfred bernyanyi, tidak terlalu bagus—jelek malah, tapi Natalya tidak keberatan.

" _And we'll be lacing the same shoes, that we've worn through_ —Nat, ayo ikat tali sepatu kita!"

"Hah?"

Alfred nyengir, "ikat tali sepatu kita!"

"T-tapi—"

"Ayolah! 'Kan, keren—jalan-jalan dengan ikatan di sepatu kita, hahaha!"

Baru saja Alfred hendak membungkuk, ia melihat sepatu Natalya. Sepasang _flat shoes_ putih, dan—tentu saja tanpa tali.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Alfred menjadi emosional. Pupus sudah rencana jalan-jalan dengan gaya _anti-mainstream_ , "kenapa pakai sepatu yang itu?!"

Natalya mengalihkan pandangannya, "tidak bawa _sneakers_."

"Pakai _kets_ biasa!"

" _Nggak match_."

Bibir Alfred telah membuka, kemudian terkatup lagi—dan memandangi penampilan Natalya saat itu; atasan blus hitam bermodel _balloon sleeves_ , dan celana jins tiga perempat sewarna atasannya, serta _flat shoes_ putih yang dengan kata lain, sumber dari masalah sepele ini.

Laki-laki berhelai pirang tersebut menghela napas dengan jarinya memijat dahinya, "yah—mungkin lain kali."

Natalya mengangguk, senyumnya menular ke wajah Alfred, sementara tangannya diremas lembut.

"Untuk sekarang, Nat, ayo kita jelajahi tempat ini!"

—dan begitu tersadar, Natalya sudah keluar dari bus, dan berlari menjauhi halte di belakang. Entah kemana Alfred membawanya. Mungkin ke McDonalds, atau ke Burger King, atau toko oleh-oleh. Yang jelas, mereka akan pergi.

Dan inilah liburan penuh romansa bagi mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

 **notes**

1\. saya pernah liat post-an tumblr bilang kalo, "aph belarus called watching state run tv being poisened by propaganda" dan saya bikin aja dia anti acara berita he he he

2\. disitu jg bilang kalo, "she's into rock music", sooo jadilah saya bikin dia lebih suka lagu2 bmth ketimbang halsey yg bergenre alternative he he

3\. roman holiday itu salah satu lagu di album halsey berjudul badlands /promosi, kinda based on that song sih fic ini. tapi engga juga deh /plak

4\. kenapa nat style bajunya girly bgt? ngga juga, di canon dia jg pake yg agak girly gitu kan?

5\. ini settingnya dimana? jujur, saya gamikir sampe sana /ngek, soalnya plotnya itu "amebela pacaran di bus" wkwk ngga match abis sama fic ini ya

* * *

 **a/n**

fic pertama dari hampir 2 tahun lamanya. lumayan, pemanasan meski ngga panjang amat—dan agak gaje pfft. btw ini based on true story lho hiks #pengalaman #samamantan #hush. saya pake trivia yg jarang2 pada tau biar keliatan gaul /nga


End file.
